The Scroll of Mitsuki
by SourxApples
Summary: It was a simple mission. Get The Scroll of Mitsuki. But with Shisui, Naruto, and Sakura. Nothing was simple. "Oi ! Itachi ! Quite staring at Sakura-chans ass !"


A/N- My apologies for going off the grid for so long, but I really have taken back an interest in Naruto…and the amazing couple of Itachi and Sakura…Ive always been a big fan of them and it will remain that forever…Ive been reading a lot of ItaSaku fanfics when i rarely get my free time and I've been inspired to write my own fic…Hence the beginning of my new creation. Now I will not be throwing away my other Bleach fics. I just want to get my toes wet with this plot and I promise 'The Gotei 13' will be my top priority and will be completed !

-Apples3

Chapter One-

Itachi watched his squad member fidget from one foot to another impatiently as they waited. And usually he wouldn't accept this behavior from any of his squad mates but this time he would be leniant because he was beginning to get a bit agitated with standing in one spot for a little over an half a hour. He could be somewhere else at this present moment. Eating his mothers excellent cooking, _sleeping_, finishing up on a new book he had gotten from the famous tactician a few weeks ago. If it wasn't for the mission Itachi would have excused himself politely before heading back to compound to do one of his few activities. But instead he was standing here, patience weaning thin, as he waited for his foolish old cousin to arrive.

It was very unusual for him to receive a team of such powerful shiniobi. He had two captains under him afterall. Yes. Very Strange indeed. His eyes moved slightly to his left. Calmly observing his teammates for a brief moment.

Naruto Uzamaki

The number one blond headed knuckle head ninja had certainly matured over the past four years. And not just mentally. He was much taller then he was in his jonin days, almost the same height as the Fourth himself. His hair longer, resembling his fathers almost exactly. His whiskers were more pronounced and his cheeks no longer held baby fat but was replaced with strong angles at his jaw and cheeks. But what had impressed Itachi was his interest in ANBU. Itachi had never thought of the bright cheerful jonin had any heart to be ANBU because to him Naruto wasn't fit to complete the cold and heartless murders that ANBU did. While Naruto was strong he had the weakness of making his emotions control him about ninety five percent of the time. When you were on the brink of death, the last thing you needed were your emotions to cloud your better judgement. But Itachi had exceeded his expectations as when he revised his scores. He had barely past the written exam, and had made top ten in the combat exam. It was no secret Naruto wasn't the brightest build in the box, but he made up for it in combat. This was not the first mission that Naruto had worked on him with; Infact this was the third. Itachi didn't mind the jinjuruki, he just hated when he had to finish off the men Naruto left alive because he didn't ' have the heart' to finish them off. Besides that, the fox lover was a decent ally. His eyes flickered to the other male in the room. He stood slouched pinky finger rubbing his ear in a more then board manner.

Shikamaru Nara

Itachi liked the kid. And with the hot headed Uzamaki, he was a little relieved that the Nara captain was placed on the team. That would mean he wouldn't have to babysit his younger brothers teammate. The shadow wielder had grown over the years s well, he was almost the same height as himself. Shikamaru was under his team for a long time until Itachi had recommended the Nara for a captain position. The Nara child had grown up the most out of rookie nine. The first to get married. The first to have a child. Itachi smirked, yes Temari was a perfect match for the shadow ninja. When the ANBU exams were over almost all of the captains wanted the Nara but he had only agreed to be on his squad. They bonded well over the past few years. And were always in competition where the shogi board was involved. Itachi respected the man, his quick thinking was almost on par with himself and they could easily communicate without using words. Yes, he had missed the Nara on his squad indeed. But he wanted to see him excel.

Itachi took a breathe and was just about to offer to drag Shisui in here himself when the door opened. He turned slightly waiting to see if it was late cousin. But it wasn't.

Instead bright pink hair greeted him. She walked in with an air of confidence dressed in full apprentice regelia. She must have just returned from a mission. Her hair brushed slightly above her rear, her eyes forest green scanning the entire room. Her skin absolutely flawless which was rare for a konochi. Her shirt was in the same style as any other shiniobi, except it was maroon stopping right above her light grey slacks. She must of stopped home before coming to the office because usually she was wearing her black spandex. Two mini scrolls were placed on her mid back, her katana resting below them. Her ninja pack was wider and he knew it was because she was a medic ninja. Her fingerless gloves stuck out her pack as if she had just shoved them in there before walking into her mentors office. He could faintly smell cherry blossoms and vanilla as she walked past himself and the Nara.

Sakura smiled before as she placed two folders on the desk, one green the other white. "My mission report, and the latest update on Kakashi-sensei's recovery. He's doing just fine." She finished as she watched Naruto close his mouth. Tsunade nodded a slight curve of her lip as she opened her mouth to thank her apprentice. But she was inturpted. She grinned sticking her thumb behind her, "And look what the cat dragged in." Her other hand placed itself upon her hip as the Uchiha walked in sheepishly grinning. The Hokage grinned, "Thank you Sakura-"

"Where were you?" Itachis monotone voice cut straight to the point

"Heheh..you see Itachi-"

"Your late."

"I know-"

"Do not let it happen again Shusui."

"H-hai."

"Hard to believe your the older one. Hey….How did you get to be captain anyway?" Naruto said clearly upset about having to wait for the eldest sibling.

Shusui wasn't paying any attention to Naruto though. No his sole attention was standing only a few feet aways from him. "Sakura-chan how was the mission?" The pink haired woman folded her arms grinning at him. "Better then yours will I must say." Rubbing the back of his head he blushed grinning boyishly at her. And then she turned her head finally greeting everyone in the room. "Shikamaru-san."

Said man grinned lazily nodding in greeting.

Ofcorse the blond head male could barely contain his excitement anymore and immediately tackled her into a bear hug. " Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in a whole week." Once he placed her on her feet she rolled her eyes. "Yea right, it was only three days." Naruto chuckled, "Well you know we all miss you ! Sasuke is always so busy training and your always on missions. We barely hangout anymore after what happened to Kakashi-sensei." His eyes turned downward. But Sakuras remained strong as she placed a hand on his shoulder, reaching up a bit because of the major height difference. "Don't worry, hes recovering now Naruto. Just give him some time and he'll be fine. I promise when you come back we'll all go pay him a vist. He should be awake around that time." The man nodded giving her a forced smile. And Sakura sighed before she turned to Itachi and blinked.

"Hello Itachi-san."

"Hn."

He was familiar with this women after all. Although she had never been on any missions in his team, he remembered her because she was the only female ANBU captain. She had made second place to the Nara only by two points in the written exam. And she had difintely caught his eye when she made first in the combat exam. The first women to make first place in the combat exam since Tsunade herself. This accomplishment made her well known, and he had wanted to snatch her to his squad, but Shusui had beaten him to it. He couldn't sacrifice the Nara for her. But he had always been itching to spar with the women. After all, she was small. Way too small to pack all the strength in to. 'Fun size' is what Genman and Shusui called her. He remembered her name being brought up when ever anyone talked about the most desirable konochis in Konaha.

On the few occasions his cousin and Genma had taken him to get a few beers and catch up. They often began their topic of women. And her name always floated into their debates. She almost always number one on their top ten list. Once Genma had taken a few more shots then he could handle before saying, "She's legal, and if given an opening id totally slap it." Ofcorse the fool had said it right on time when Kakashi- who had basically become a father to the her- walked into the bar. That resulted in Genma being put off the rooster for almost a week for internal bleeding. The copy ninja was very protective of his 'daughter'. As was the rest of team seven, surprisingly even Sasuke was a little protective over the little woman.

He blinked. Noticing that he had been staring at her a bit too long. If she had noticed , she gave no indication. Dark eyes met Hazel. And he resisted the urg to flinch as she smirked at him. Well she noticed. Gratefully she didn't say anything on the subject.

"Well Tsunade-shishou I'm off. I have to dismiss my team-"

"Actually Sakura." Hazel eyes narrowed on Itachi, "Bring team two in her. Id like to kill two birds with one stone."

"uh…hai."

Itachi took in a bearly noticeable deep breathe. He did not like the michiovious look on the Hokages face. Actually it made him uneasy, but he was not going to show her that she had ruffled his feathers if she was doing what he thought he was.

"Team two enter."

The door opened and her team entered all unscratched. But he knew it wasn't because they didnt receive any during the mission it was simply just a perk of working with Sakura as a captain. It was a rumor that the team had never returned in need of medical attention. She was difinetly a team player. Neji walked in nodding slightly in greeting at the two Uchihas and silently stood nester his captain. Kiba followed with Akamaru, and he stood next to Neji. And finally Genma entered and Naruto bristled. Senbon in mouth he stood closer to Sakura. Swinging his arm around her shoulder and smirking back at Shusui and Itachi. Naruto immediately steped forward. "Oi !"

Snap

Kiba chuckled, and Neji rolled his eyes in displeasure as if they were use to this behavior. Genma didn't even flinch as he returned his now broken wrist to his side. He sighed in disappointment as he held his hand. "Yup. Definetly broke a bone or two." he murmured to himself.

Sakura smiled as if she had not just snapped his wrist a few seconds ago. Tsunade sighed.

"Now that all of you are here." She glared at Shusui who he fidgeted, "I can begin the details about the mission. Its a S-rank, and the time period all depends on how well you two teams work together. You will be infiltrating the village hidden in the snow. It has been rumored that there are a total of six ninja who have information on Konoha. I want them eliminated. But quietly, I do not want them to know it is leaf ninja who have done it. I want the files and all others who they have shared this knowledge with: terminated." Her eyes hardened with resolve.

"Hai Shishou-"

"This is a lot of people to sneak into such a small village." Shikamaru drawled. Itachi had to agree.

"Let. Me. Finish."She growled out.

This is a double mission. In addition to the assassinations I want the Mitsuki scroll." Sakuras eyes widened."After the assassinations are completed Team Sakura will return to the village, but I want Sakura to accompany Team Itachi to get the Mitsuki scroll. Genma. you will be in charge as a stand in for Sakura."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sakura could see why she placed under the scone mission. She was familiar with Mitsuki Mountian. She had been there for multiple missions.

"Shusui."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

"I want written reports every two days until you reach the village hidden in the snow. After you have reached the boarder. Seize all contact."

The Uchiha nodded.

"You leave by midnight. Is there anything unclear?"

Sakura and Naruto were the only ones to respond verbally.

"Nope."

"No."

"Dismissed. Itachi, a word if you may."

Itachi nodded as everyone exited the office and he caught whiff on Akamarus stench. Did Kiba ever wash his dog? The door closed behind the dog nin, and Itachi stared into the sparkling eyes of the Hokage.

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

She grinned

"Forget it Itachi. Just keep an _eye_ on my apprentice."

Itachi didn't miss a beat, he opened the door turning back to the busty woman at the desk.

"I am sure someone Sakura-sans caliber would need me to keep an eye on her."

Tsunade shrugged.

"Ofcorse she wouldn't. I didn't mean it in that way Itachi."

Itachis eyes narrowed slightly as he shut the door completely closed and walked down the hall. He could faintly hear the slug princess laughter.

A/N- Well leave a review, was it bad? was it good? Im moving on to update 'My Sister' and then ill see where Ill go from here.

-Apples3


End file.
